Episode 1243
After two solid hours of live coverage of the Steve Jobs keynote at WWDC, we dissect the announcement and offer you all the takeaways. Oh, and that's not the only tech news. How about HTC Evo's record breaking launch, HP printers getting their own email addresses, and a look into the mysterious insignia printed inside Mark Zuckerberg's sweatshirt. Stories Covered WWDC announcement: iPhone 4, Facetime, etc… http://news.cnet.com/8301-31021_3-20006866-260.html http://cnettv.cnet.com/iphone-4-unveiled/9742-1_53-50088633.html No press pass for Gizmodo http://daringfireball.net/linked/2010/06/04/gizmodo-wwdc http://gizmodo.com/5557239/the-wwdc-iphone-meta+liveblog-starts-now HTC EVO 4G sets new sales records for Sprint http://tech.fortune.cnn.com/2010/06/07/htc-evo-4g-blows-away-sprints-first-day-sales-records/ Beta of Windows 7 update due in July http://news.cnet.com/8301-13860_3-20006906-56.html New HP printers to have own email addresses http://www.nytimes.com/2010/06/07/technology/07printer.html Yahoo strengthens Facebook ties http://techcrunch.com/2010/06/06/yahoo-goes-all-in-with-facebook-here-are-the-screenshots/ Zuckerberg’s Bizarre Facebook Insignia Revealed, And What It Means http://blogs.sfweekly.com/thesnitch/2010/06/bizarre_facebook_insignia_reve.php http://news.cnet.com/8301-13577_3-20006894-36.html SpaceX Rocket Achieves Earth Orbit on First Flight http://www.wired.com/autopia/2010/06/space-x-goes-into-earth-orbit/ File under “ick”: NYC iPad demo units sporting bacteria http://www.tuaw.com/2010/06/07/file-under-ick-nyc-ipad-demo-units-sporting-bacteria/ No BOL remix today! We will play more starting tomorrow. Voicemail Tethering Emails “Long time BOL viewer, first time emailer. Just had an interesting email exchange with Steve Jobs regarding the Mac. Take that with your “”Apple is killing off the Mac”" talk!!! Robert J. Santellan On Jun 4, 2010, at 10:44 AM, Robert J. Santellan wrote: Hello there Mr. Steve Jobs, In October of 2009, I bought my first Mac, the 15 inch Macbook Pro to be exact and it so far has been the best computer I ever owned. Unlike other machines I have used over the years, it just works and it works well. I have always preferred the Mac, but now that I own one, I will never own anything else. Now, with your recent comments at D8, the rumors are flowing that your team at Apple is slowely but surely trying to kill off the Mac and the Mac OS. Not sure how true this is, but as a long time Mac user and first time Mac owner, I would hate to see this happen. The Mac is an amazing platform and in my opinion, although it is an amazing platform, still has room for growth an innovation as well. It can only get better. So, on behalf of all other Mac users, please don’t let this happen. Do not leave the Mac community behind. The iPhone and iPad are amazing devices, but nothing compares to the versatility of the Mac. We appreciate innovation as much your team at Apple, but don’t abandon the Mac for these innovations. Incorporate these innovations into the Mac as well. Thank you for your time, STEVE: Of course we are not going to do this. I don’t know what crazy article you read, but we are investing a lot in the Mac. Steve Hey BOL Crew! On episode #1242 (Friday June 4th) you did an update on the magnificant and very talented Star Wars Kid. His name is pronounced “Jee-slain“. I know this because Star Wars Kid acutally went to my current high school. The room where he recorded his ritual used to be a school TV room.. thing. Today, it’s a very normal computer room with absolutely no camera so that no one repeats the same ritual. I kinda laughed when Rafe said he was trying to preserve the “cultural heritage“ of my hometown, since there’s not much to do, Trois-Rivi?res is such a small city (a 2-Walmart city). Rafe, that means he doesn’t really have a life, but at least he’s not dancing with a stick. Anyways, thanks for the update! Love the show! Shawn ---- Buzz Crew, Not everyone who exceeds 2 gig per month of 3G data has emailed you yet. There are many of us out here who live full time in motorhomes, 5th wheel trailers, travel trailers. truck campers, and other RVs. (some retired, some with jobs that move us around a lot and prefer to not live in hotels, etc.) If you ever see an RV park you can figure that most of them are getting their internet via aircards, MIFIs and the like. Our normal usage is two laptops surfing the web, sending some email, online banking, uploading photos, and downloading podcasts and we exceed 2 gig every single month. In fact we regularly exceed 5 gig. Our four year old Sprint aircard plan (I know your story was about AT&T) claims to be unlimited,but I’m waiting for the day when they start charging us for the overage. Imagine if we start using the iPad to watch television regularly. We did watch a couple of shows using the ABC app and surprisingly it was smooth and never stopped to buffer, unlike my Netflix on a laptop with HDMI out) love the show! Jon After The Credits